This invention relates to a closure retaining device, and more particularly to a retainer strap for a garbage or refuse can lid.
Garbage cans, when located outdoors, have always been vulnerable to the wind, the neighborhood dogs, and careless garbage men. Although the lids of garbage cans are constructed to fit snugly over the openings of the can, nevertheless they frequently become easily separated from the cans, particularly when the cans are knocked over, such as by the wind and by dogs seeking additional nourishment from the interior of the garbage cans.
Attempts have been made to retain the lids upon the garbage cans in such adverse conditions by providing garbage can retainer devices or straps of various types. Some of these prior lid retainer devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,998,276, Shettler, Aug. 29, 1961 PA1 3,124,381, Geldart, Mar. 10, 1964 PA1 3,589,760, Williams, June 29, 1971 PA1 3,893,725, Coulter et al., July 8, 1975 PA1 3,980,202, Monyak et al., Sept. 14, 1976
Although the above Shettler U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,276 discloses an elongated flexible strap member having its opposite ends folded back upon themselves to form loops at opposite ends of the strap, and even though one of these loops is secured to an adjusting device for adjusting the length of the loops, nevertheless such loops are permanently fastened upon each of a pair of hook members which detachably engage the opposite side handles of the refuse can.
In practically all of the above U.S. patents, the lid retainer devices include an excessive amount of hardware, and none of them disclose a lid retainer strap in which loops are formed in both ends of the strap and both loops extend through and engage the side handles of the garbage can.